The Prince and Pauper
by LightDP
Summary: [Suikoden V] A small mistake during a party after the victory over Doraat Fortress open a new romance chapter between the Prince and the Not!Prince.Shounen Ai yaoi, PrinceXRoy


**The Prince and Pauper**

A Suikoden V fanfic by Gildy

Note:

-As in line with the game, I named my character (The Prince) as Heero, while his army is called "Neo Falena" and his castle is named "Isengard".

-This fanfic contains shounen-ai/yaoi, mainly RoyXPrince. Those who don't like yaoi, stay clear, you've been warned.

-This fanfic will not contain full blown yaoi action as to keep in line with TOC. However, full blown yaoi version might be available on another fanfic site.

-There's a slight crossover reference of item in this fanfic from "Star Ocean Second Story"

-There might be a very slight OOC.

-Suikoden V, Star Ocean, and any kind of brands belong to their respective owner; I only own the idea of the fanfic.

**The Prince and Pauper**

"I know this isn't a good time for party, still, we have mounted and won our first offensive campaign. Don't you think it merit a celebration ?" Kyle, the former Queen's Knight spoke. He and the rest of the gang, the Prince included were in the War Room of Castle Isengard, debriefing the recent victory over Doraat Fortress.

"… I don't know Kyle…" Prince Heero sighed, His mind was still filled by the words he heard from Leknat and Zerase.

"If I may, Your Highness… Kyle is right. A small party would certainly boost the morale around here" Lucretia quickly added.

"Yeah, besides, we haven't had any party or celebration since the founding of this castle" Kyle spoke again, clearly excited at the idea of a party.

"Alright, you got me… We'll have party then" Prince Heero chuckled. Even though, he's not fond of the idea, he does want to have a party or at least something to relax.

"Then it's settled. I'll make all necessary preparation. Everything should be ready by the afternoon" A big smile flashes across Kyle's face as he literally pranced out from the War Room.

"I got a funny feeling about this…." Suddenly Lyon felt uneasy, but she decided not to bother.

-

-

-

-

It doesn't take long for Kyle to prepare and transform the War Room into a dining hall. Foods, drinks, and some hard earned luxuries such as liquors and cigars are being brought into the party. Lady Sialeed's warning to keep the party simple seemed to be unheard of.

"Did I not tell you to keep it simple, Kyle ?" Sialeed narrowed her eyes as he confronts the former Queen's Knight.

"C'mon milady, everyone deserves this every now and then. Besides, we got the royal families here. How can you keep things simple for them ?" Kyle laughed nervously.

"Oh fine… But any excess spending WILL be billed into your salary" A wicked smile slowly crept across Sialeed's face.

"Eheh… eh… of course, nothing to worry about, I got everything figured out". Was this some kind of anime, Kyle would have shrunk so small under Sialeed's death glare.

"Yo Kyle, the finest woman from Estrise and Sable brothels are here !" Boz shouted excitedly.

"WHAT !. Brothels !..."Slowly, Lady Sialeed spun on her heel, tracing her eyes away from Boz and toward the former Queen's Knight. "Kyle…."

"Eheh… Er… Yes milady ?" Perhaps running away would be a good idea now.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING !"

Running away was definitely a good idea.

"Calm down milady, I'm doing this for uh… ehm… The Prince !... yes, The Prince… You know, a boy of his age really needs to start thinking about girls you know" Kyle laughed nervously and started to back away very slowly.

"You are NOT going to turn my nephew into a playboy such as yourself" Lady Sialeed hissed while still glaring at the blond knight.

-

-

-

-

The party went on rather well, actually. There's no major incident or accident. However, Prince Heero himself seemed to be rather occupied. He was seating just next to Kyle who was just boasting about how good the party and the women are.

"Let me… propose a toast" Lady Lucretia raised her glass. The room suddenly went quiet "For the

victory !" She was practically shouting on the top of her lungs.

"For Victory !" Everyone cheered and raised their glass and drink.

"Oh no… Prince, that was my glass !"Kyle's eyes bulged.

"Eh ?... your glass ?...Oops sorry" Heero quickly returned the glass.

Kyle just looked at the glass, speechless. "There goes my plan…" He sighed.

-

-

The part goes on until late at night, however, something else is about to happen.

-

-

The ex-impersonator of the prince, Roy, was trying to get some sleep. For some reason he felt sleepless. "Damn… what's wrong with me and my brain ?" He squirmed around and pulled his shirts off, trying to get comfortable on his bed. "And cursed that Euram Barrow too… If only I never know the prince…" He sighed as he lay down on his back with his hands behind his head. His mind flew back to the fateful encounter with the miserable fop of Barrows.

(Flashback)

"Perfect… You just look perfect !" Euram smiled excitedly as Roy put on the clothing that the prince wore.

"What do you mean perfect !" Roy looked at himself on the mirror, he simply can't believe what he's wearing at the moment. The prince's clothing was just too revealing.

"Are you sure this is the prince's clothing ? not the princess ?" The bandit leader blushed.

"Nope, this is what Prince Heero wore".

"Damn… who made this stuff anyway ?".

"Beats me… But it does make you look gorgeous… I mean it look gorgeous on you would you've been the real prince !" Euram laughed nervously.

"…."

(End Flashback)

"Get hold of yourself Roy… He's a HE" The bandit boy whispered to himself.

"Who cares about that, Prince Heero is just too cute" Another voice from his mind came by.

"But he's a PRINCE… I'm just a… lowlife… nothing…" The internal conflict goes on.

"That's not a reason… you're just avoiding yourself"

"Maybe…"

"Admit it, Roy… You like him, don't you ?"

"NO !".

"Is that so ?... You seem unable to take your eyes off him…"

"Just forget about it…"

"But you can't… Remember when the prince took you to the bath…"

"Oh no… please not that…" Roy shuts his eyes tightly, trying to drive away the image of the prince naked in the bath.

Suddenly.

"Roy, may I come in…" A voice came from Roy's door, followed by soft knocks.

"Yeah… it's not locked…"

"Thanks…". Soon the door opened and to Roy's surprise, it was the prince at the door, looking somewhat miserable and… half naked except for the pants he was wearing.

"Your highness !" Roy immediately sat up.

"Ssshh… Easy Roy…" Prince Heero simply excuse himself into the room and closed the door behind him.

"W.. what are you doing here ?... I mean… Uh… " Suddenly the bandit boy is at loss for words, he didn't expect the prince to come to his room at all.

"This is my castle, isn't it ?... So… I can go wherever I want" Prince Heero chuckled as he strolls toward Roy's bed.

"Of… Of course" It was a rather warm night, but somehow, Roy felt cold.

"There's something I need to talk about…" The prince sat down on Roy's bed.

"W… What is it, prince ?".

"….It's about you, Roy…" The prince's blue eyes bore down upon the bandit boy's eyes, sending him into panic.

"Me ? Your highness" Then Roy's nose picked up a too familiar scent of alcohol but that's not all. There's another scent that usually originates from Kyle, however he decided not to bother with it, at least not just yet. "P.. Prince, you're drunk aren't you ?".

"Maybe a bit… And drop the formalities, will you ? Just call me Heero".

"Okay.. Heero…".

"Good…" The Prince looked away from the other boy for a moment. "I've these feelings for quite some time since the day we met".

"…" Roy remained silent.

"You, Roy…. You like me, don't you ?"

The bandit boy simply froze on the spot upon hearing those words. He never expects it came from the mouth of the prince himself. "Prince ?... I… Well… ". Roy's eyes bulged as Heero's fingers were pressing against his lips.

"Shushh… Calm down, Roy…" The prince chuckled at the other boy's reaction. "It's alright…"

"But… How'd you know ?... I never talk about this to anybody else".

"No one but yourself, Roy… We've been fighting together for quite some time now and it seems, every time I was in danger, you always put yourself on the line fast to defend me…. So fast that you were faster than Lyon…".

"I… I must admit that's true…"

"Just so you know, Roy…" Prince Heero paused. "I've the same feeling toward you".

"P.. Prince !.. I mean… Heero ?"

"From the moment we met and fought against each other. I can feel there's something strange happening inside me. I don't know what it was until today…I believe that feeling was… love…" Prince Heero intoned softly.

"No way… Prince… you're drunk… now snap out of it !"

"I'm not that drunk. I only drank just enough for me to gather my courage to say this to you" The prince shakes his head before looking at the bandit boy again.

"It's just not right… You're a prince and I'm a bandit, thieves… lowest class in society…"

"Why does it matter ?"

"Because it's just the way it goes…" Roy looked away from the prince.

"It doesn't… My father wasn't even a noble, he's what most people would call as barbarian. Still, he married to the most powerful woman in Falena…" Slowly, the prince slides closer toward the other boy.

"And we're both man you know…" Roy inches away from the prince only to have the wall of his bedroom stops him.

"I don't care…Just look at me" The prince demanded while resting his fingers below Roy's chin, tilting the bandit boy's head toward him. "You can't deny it, Roy, you're in love with me as I'm in love with you…"

"P.. Prince.. Ah… Heero.. I..-"Roy doesn't have any chance to complete his sentence. The next thing he felt was the prince's lips were touching his and the prince's hand was caressing his bare chest already. All of Roy's mental defenses instantly crumbled. Slowly he began to relax accepting the fact that he's going to be the prince's lover.

"Tell me one thing though prince…Er… I mean, Heero" Now it was Roy's turn to stare into the prince's eyes. "Who's going to be on the top ?" Call it a bluff, summoning all of his courage, Roy decided to test the prince's resolve on the bed.

"Eh ?.. me of course" Prince Heero blinked.

"I don't think so" Roy smirked and pushed the prince down on the bed before pinning him down.

"R.. Roy ?...W.. What are you doing ?" Now it's the prince's turn to be nervous. He should be nervous because now Roy's hand was pinning his hands above his head while his other hand was reaching for something that make somewhat heavy rustling noise under the bed. Whatever the thing is, it was made of metal and it soon clasped the prince's hands tightly.

"Don't tell me you never seen a shackle before, prince" Roy chuckled.

"Heeeey… no fair… take this thing off !" Prince Heero squirmed around as he tries to dislodge his hands from the iron shackles.

"Not a chance… and tonight is going to be a long night… Heero…" The bandit boy smirked and somehow, that smirk sent a cold wave onto the prince's spine.

"gulp N.. Now Roy… Ehm… surely we can talk about this… ?".

"Nope… you're mine for now… prince…" And silently on his mind, Roy added. "And thanks for the Aphrodisiac, Kyle…."

**The end**

Another note:

-I got the Aphrodisiac idea after I played Rena's storyline on Star Ocean 2.


End file.
